Take It
by Sherich
Summary: Despite the wickedness of the Malfoy pedigree, they reared fine looking children. Draco was no exception. He was gorgeous. He had learnt to control his wild hormones. Not as much of a playboy as he used to be. Though there was always that occasional...


hTake It 

A story by Emerie

**Disclaimer:** I really don't see the point of this because this is after all…"fanfiction," but I don't own these characters, apparently. This is my first time writing in about half a year. So, I might be a little…rusty, and this chapter is going to be short. AU story. But please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!

Draco turned his head from side to side, surveying his reflection in the enormous antique mirror. He wiped at the blood that dripped from his swollen lip with the back of his hand. Lucious Malfoy has one mean right-hook. He continued to gaze at his reflection. His sleek flaxen hair fell about his pale face in just the right way. His eyes were intense, the color of a stormy gray sky. They even seemed to swirl like a storm. He had developed a great deal over his years in Hogwarts. He was seventeen now. Tall and attractive, the girls loved to flock after him, but it had always been that way. Despite the wickedness of the Malfoy pedigree, they reared fine looking children. Draco was no exception. He was gorgeous. He had learnt to control his wild hormones. Not as much of a playboy as he used to be. Though there was always that occasional romp in the sheets with a pretty girl. What could he say? He was male after all. Needs had to be met. And they were.

He lifted his head to the sound of a screech at his window. His owl. He strode over to the window and opened it. Brazen flew in huffily and dropped a letter onto his bed, a letter from Hogwarts. He scanned the letter, his expression remaining vacant. Apparently he was to be Head Boy and to no surprise who Head Girl would be, none other than Hermione Granger of course. Who would have guessed? He sighed and sprawled onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. As long as he was away from his father, being with Hermione Granger was a charge that he would most happily pay for an escape, an escape far away from Malfoy Manor.

--

Hermione sat patiently waiting for her mother and father. She quietly observed the people who came in and out of the dental office, the men, women, children, so carefree and innocent, so unaware of the wizarding world. A little girl who sat with her mother stared curiously at Hermione. She was a beautiful little thing with dark black curls and bright gray eyes. Hermione smiled at the girl. The little girl tilted her head and smiled back. There was something in her eyes. Something strange. They were captivating. 

"Hermione."

Hermione's head snapped up to see her mother and father waiting on her. She checked her watch.

"Let's go. We don't want you to be late." Her father smiled at her. She smiled back.

Her parents followed her through the train station. They came to a halt at wall to platform 9¾. They were always a little nervous about it. They nonchalantly walked through, trying as much as possible to look casual. The scarlet Hogwarts Express appeared before them. Hermione smiled warmly. She had missed the wizarding world. 

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
Hermione spun at the call of her name only to see a little body with a flounce of red hair tackle her to the ground. Hermione laughed. 

"I'm happy to see you too Ginny."

Harry and Ron trailed behind laughing at the sight. They helped the two girls up and each gave Hermione a hug.

"We've missed you, 'mione." Harry said.

"Yeah, lots. " Ron agreed.

"I've missed you guys too! Summer was lonely." Hermione sighed.

"C'mon you all! We should board the train now. We can talk then." Said Ginny as she pushed them all along.

Hermione gave each parent a hug with promises to write them often. 

"Take care of dad, mum. I love you both! Bye!"

The four of them boarded the train, laughing and talking as they searched for a compartment to sit in. Hermione observed her friends. Ginny and Ron with their flaming red hair and vivid blue eyes. They looked nearly identical. Ron had grown even taller than he was before; he was lanky and lean; still somewhat awkward and self-conscious, still inane and light-hearted. Still Ronald Weasley. 

Ginny had developed into the figure of a woman. Curvier than even herself she had to sadly admit. Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders. She was also fairly tall, taller than Hermione even, although Hermione wasn't exceedingly tall to begin with. It's also rather ironic that Harry had just now begun to take notice of Ginny. He was rather fond of her, and it was rather apparent. Harry had also changed. His jet-black hair more wild than ever, his body toned after years of quidditch. His eyes were still fierce and green with the same mischievous gleam. Hermione observed him talking fervently to Ginny. She shook her head and smiled. 

"Uhm… how about this compartment?" Ginny gestured.

"Oh!" Hermione huffed, " I just remembered… I have to go sit in the Head compartment."

"Oh yeah…you're Head Girl. Do you have any idea who Head Boy is?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "Draco Malfoy."

"You have to share a dormitory with that slimy git!?" Ron asked indignantly.

She nodded her head in response.

"I'll see you all later."

They said their farewells and she made her way to the front of the train. Hermione wandered down the compartments stopping every now and then to say hello to a friend. She finally made it to the front of the train where their compartments were. She stood at the door hesitantly unsure of what to expect of Draco. She figured most likely there would be mudblood insults and degrading remarks hurled her way. She shook her head and pushed the compartment door open. Surprisingly there sat Draco Malfoy fast asleep, his head resting against the wall. She stood there for a while taking in his features. The sun from the window shined on his blonde hair and smooth complexion. He looked so peaceful, perhaps even innocent. She was startled out of her stupor when she unexpectedly found his keen gray eyes gazing at her. They stared at each other for a good lengthy moment, Hermione with a sort of surprised look on her face. Draco raised a brow at her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Aren't you going to sit down? Unless you prefer standing there."

Hermione bit her lip and closed the compartment door.


End file.
